yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Inubouzaki Itsuki
is one of the main characters of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. She is the younger sister of Inubouzaki Fu and a member of the Hero Club. Appearance Itsuki has chin-length, blonde hair (with bangs) and green eyes, giving her a similar look to her sister. The front of her hair is gather up into two pigtails with a resemblance to a hime-cut , tied at the ends with thread, and she wears a flower hairpin. Her school uniform, which consists of a short cream-coloured dress with a brownish rim line, is worn with a brown/grey cardigan which has a red bow and white collar. She also wears long white socks and dark brown shoes. In her Hero form, Itsuki wears a knee-length white dress with ruffles at the hem and light green panels decorating the skirt, with an over-dress that is a green-to-white ombre color. The overdress begins about two inches below her arms and is ornamented with six spear-shaped stripes rising from the hemline. The hem dips into four long petal-like shapes - two in front and two in the back - and rises into an M shape in both front and back, revealing the under-dress. She also wears a jacket of sorts, constructed of long sleeves that puff at the shoulder, a wide, cross-striped collar, and a large light green bow with long tails. The sleeves have yellow piping that matches the stripes on her over-dress. The bow also features matching spear-shaped stripes. Her collar dips low in the back, where it connects to her dress, and reveals a small spot of her under-dress, where her Mankai gauge is located, just below the knape of her neck. Her shoes are white knee-high boots wrapped in breen ribbons, matching her over-dress. She also has light green bands at her wrists - one of which becomes her weapon, a ring with 4 white flowers on it that shoot razor wires. The flower clip she wears in her hair becomes green and she gains a white head-band that wraps around the back of her head, connecting lace wraps around her ear-tails. Her Mankai gauge is S shaped and resembles the flower Canterbury Bells. Background Fu's younger sister. Their parents were Taisha workers who were killed evacuating civilians in a Vertex attack two years ago, and therefore Itsuki is also Fu's legal ward. Itsuki lacks Fu's homemaking skills, but she is a talented fortuneteller whose tarot fortunes are said to be quite reliable. She is also a very talented singer, and aspires to become an idol singer. Powers and Abilities Fairies As a member of the Hero Club, Itsuki, like the other members, is able to summon Fairies. * Kodama (木霊) ** A light-green plant spirit with large, bold eyes but no mouth. Kodama has a passive, playful personality. * Ungaikyou (雲外鏡) ** A blue mirror spirit with green, vine-like hair. Like Kodama, it appears to lack a mouth. Plot Episode 1 During Episode 1, Itsuki is revealed to be a member of the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club, along with her older sister Inubouzaki Fu, Yuki Yuna, and Togo Mimori, which is dedicated to helping those that require assistance. During class one day, upon receiving a strange "forestize warning" messaging her phone, Itsuki finds that time has suddenly stopped and immediately searches for Fu, before she, along with the other members of the Hero club, are enveloped by a rainbow-colored light, soon finding themselves in a strange multi-colored forest. Upon arriving there, Fu, who had told the others to download a special app on their phones when they first joined the hero club, later explains that the four of them have been chosen by the Shinju to fight against mysterious enemies known as Vertex, whose goal is to utterly destroy the Shinju, demolishing the world as a result. When one of the Vertex appears and begins attacking, Itsuki and Fu quickly use their phones to transform into heroes in order to fight the Vertex. Episode 2 With the Vertex able to regenerate its wounds, Fu has Itsuki and Yuna perform a sealing ritual in order to expose its core. Working together, they manage to destroy the core, defeating the Vertex and returning everyone to the real world. The next day, Fu explains that she was tasked by her organization, the Taisha, to grant hero candidates the power to fight against the twelve Vertex that threaten the Shinju. Itsuki and the girls are soon brought into another battle as three more Vertex emerge, using combined attacks to keep them from performing the sealing ritual. When Mimori awakens her hero form, the four girls manage to defeat all three Vertex. Episode 3 A month following their last encounter, Itsuki and the girls prepare to face off against the fifth Vertex, only for another hero named Karin Miyoshi to suddenly appear and defeat it single-handedly, astonishing Itsuki. The next day, Karin claims that she is a fully trained hero sent to supervise the newbies. She reluctantly joins the hero club, though she is stubborn about becoming friends or even working with the others. That weekend, Itsuki and the girls plan to meet somewhere, inviting Karin to accompany them, but she declines. Later that night, the girls show up at Karin's apartment, revealing they had planned to surprise her with a birthday party. At the end of the day, Karin begins to open up and get along with them more. Episode 4 Itsuki, who gets nervous when singing in front of others, is anxious about an upcoming test, so the Hero Club decides to go to karaoke to help boost her confidence. As she continues to struggle with her nerves, Itsuki thinks about the burden placed on Fu, who has been looking after her ever since their parents died during a Vertex attack. Later, as Fu laments getting Itsuki involved with the Vertex, Itsuki assures her that she feels happy being able to fight alongside her, instead of being in Fu's shadow. On the day of her test, Itsuki finds a letter from everyone in the Hero Club encouraging her to do her best, allowing her to sing with confidence and giving her a goal to become a singer. Episode 5 The Hero Club stands on the defending line of Shinju and it appears that all the remaining Vertexes are there. As they are preparing to fight, the four girls go into transformation. When they start to fight, one of the Vertexes was already defeated, but is later revealed to be a trap. Four Vertexes later evolve into one, increasing the difficulty for them to defeat them. Ultimately, all the heroes were defeated. However, Fu and Mimori later go into Mankai form and destroys one Vertex. Itsuki, the third one to go into Mankai form stops the Vertex and destroys the soul. Envolved Vertex later made an ominous energetic ball and Fu distracts the Vertex and tells them to start sealing it. Realising that the soul of the Vertex is too large to be destroyed, Yuna and Mimori flew up to the soul, with Yuna turning into her Mankai form, manages to defeat the last Vertex. With the effort of Itsuki slowing the drop, Mimori and Yuna arrive safely. They are later sent back to the real world while Karin told Taisha that there's four wounded and defeated the remaining Vertexes. Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Personality Itsuki, unlike her older sister, is very shy and timid. However, she is very kindhearted and enjoys helping people. She also becomes less shy around people she knows, and can even be snarky at times whenever her big sister says something that's not understandable. Even so, she looks up to Fu and respects her dearly. She's very aware of her smallness of both personality and body, and the Memories of the Forest game reveals that she is self-conscious of her petite frame. Itsuki expresses a secret desire to be equal to her sister rather than relying on her all the time, and takes up singing in order to do so. However, losing her voice doesn't dishearten her and only serves to make her try even harder for Fu's sake. Even though Fu hid the Hero Club's true purpose from her, Itsuki followed her without protest and despite losing her voice only expresses gratitude toward her sister and the rest of the Hero Club for everything they've done for her. Abilities Itsuki's first fairy, Kodama, grants her a tambourine-like ring lined with white flowers from which she can fire magical vines. These vines can ensnare and slice through enemies, allowing for a combination of offense and defense. Itsuki's second fairy, Ungaikyou, allows her to conjure multiple shields of green light that can block enemies. However, it wasn't powerful enough to block the laser from Togo's Mankai. In her Mankai form, her flower ring attaches to her back and becomes much larger, allowing her to conjure hundreds of vines. Itsuki also used her Mankai to form several nets in order to catch Togo and Yuna when they were falling from space. Using her Mankai in Episode 5 caused Itsuki to lose the ability to speak. Relationships Inubouzaki Fu Itsuki's older sister and legal guardian. Itsuki loves her big sister and feels the safest when she's behind her back. However, she doesn't want to rely on her too much and wants to stand beside her, not behind her. She also says that she will follow her big sister wherever she goes no matter what. Yuki Yuna One of Itsuki's seniors. Itsuki and Yuna have a good relationship, and Itsuki admits that she looks up to her. Togo Mimori One of Itsuki's seniors. Although Itsuki gets along well with her, she's sometimes a bit weirded out by some of Togo's strange behavior. Like Fu, Itsuki isn't afraid to stand against Togo when she tries to destroy the Shinju. However, afterwards she holds nothing against her and still considers her a friend. Miyoshi Karin One of Itsuki's seniors. Unlike the rest of the Hero Club, Karin doesn't seem to feel annoyed with Itsuki, and later on admits that she'd like to have Itsuki as a little sister. Itsuki and Karin share many comedic scenes in Memories of the Forest, often centering on their dreadful cooking skills and their shared flat complexes. Trivia *Itsuki's name (樹) can mean tree, which may be referenced in the song Inori no Uta. *Her flower appears to be Polygonatum biflorum, or Solomon's seal. Gallery Chara itsuki face2.png|Face details. Chara4 img.png Memory_of_the_Forest_-_Itsuki.png|Game render. Chara4 img2.png Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 4.28.32 PM.png 1415306145504.jpg Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.43.08 PM.png|Itsuki in the 4koma comics. Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 12.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.00.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.01.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 12.59.13 PM.png Bddvd 04 jk.jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.10.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.01.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.52.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.26.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.09.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.06.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.12.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.31.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.12.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.11.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.29.52 PM.png Unknown-4.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.10.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.02.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.39.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.04.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.34.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.33.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.33.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.31.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.23.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.04.14 PM.png Unknown-19.jpeg Unknown-10.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.03.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.10.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.10.30 PM.png Unknown-35.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.00.47 PM.png Unknown-36.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.09.23 PM.png Unknown-23.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.00.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.23.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.25.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-21 at 4.17.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.22.01 PM.png Official Art ' Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.30.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 3.45.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.19.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.19.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.31.17 PM.png MrPOlvj.png VwZ4FeN.png V30AnGh.png UtWvmNl.png 8pEFwfA.png Fa408b20e4e0d56dff0ca1446e538bfa5deb183d.png 5e161e7fa72c98497149739c1645e3766fc651eb.png YuYuYuiGroup.jpeg D02bd8f674c0201fa3c330ba08069a51eef02739.png YuYuYuiCake.jpeg 88bbec0f71de24aa04d8d53a1cb7ad16d2121298.png Ecd947f2c01084785905d501b2379273cf52efa1.png 6af46a1fcba010d6e48348e05f714a01a007d4c7.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.40.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.40.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.37.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.37.29 AM.png ItsukiAsleep.jpg ItsukiAWAKE.jpg itsukikanonji.PNG|A poster featuring Itsuki that was part of the Kan'onji City tourism promotional project (2016). ' Concept art Itsuki-concept.jpg Itsuki-concept2.jpg Itsuki-concept3.jpg Itsuki-concept4.png Navigation Category:Inubouza Itsuki Category:Hero Club Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Main Characters [[Category:Fe